


thirty days; behind doors.

by steamedmantou



Series: 30 day tumblr challenge [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedmantou/pseuds/steamedmantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a 30 day drabble challenge on tumblr. two that are a little higher in rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [denial] kuroko, kise; kisekuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wants this, kuroko tells himself.

            It takes concentration to remember the correct name to call out.  The difficulty is compounded when Kuroko shuts his eyes, so he keeps them open, staring at a spot on the wall beyond Kise’s shoulders.  He runs the name on a loop in his head, as though a mantra, as he murmurs “Kise-kun, Kise-kun,” over and over again.

            Kuroko is relieved that Kise isn’t staring at his face, reading his expressions, because Kise is so attentive, so watchful, and even though Kise often lacked intuition where it counted, sometimes Kuroko is afraid that Kise might be able to lay his secrets bare, to expose the focus of his thoughts, to drive them into the open, out of his control.

            His arms tighten where they’re wrapped around Kise’s back.  Kuroko buries his face in the crook of Kise’s neck, moving with him, slow, slick, listening to Kise’s fond whispers of “Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi,” lets Kise nibble on his earlobe, playful.

            Kuroko moves his hands up, stretching his hands to find a handhold against Kise’s broad shoulders, and that little movement is all it takes to derail the stream of meticulous reminders he forces upon himself.  He shuts his eyes in defeat and behind his eyelids flash the afterimages of vivid light.

            Kuroko has never been more thankful to chance that the moment he hits the piercing stillness prior to the descent into climax, Kise takes his lips into his own, cutting off his plea for Aomine, choked back all this time, finally finding release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first completed/posted on tumblr: oct 20, 2012  
> first revised: feb 11, 2013


	2. [prepared] | aomine, kuroko; aokuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you ready? let's do it. originally posted 11/5.

             “Aomine-kun, please put it in,” Kuroko says, stepping out of his pants.

            “…What?”  Aomine is so thrown that he doesn’t even react when Kuroko pushes him down on the bed and climbs into his lap.

            He manages to form a coherent sentence by the time Kuroko’s hands are working his belt loose.  Aomine sits up and grabs Kuroko’s hands.  “Hey, wait.  Slow down!”  He takes a long, shuddering breath.  “I haven’t even prepared you yet!”

            Kuroko twists his hands away and takes Aomine’s left hand, bringing it around back to his entrance, already pliant and yielding, slick with lubrication.  Kuroko pushes one of his fingers in, rocking down on it.

            “See, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko murmurs, voice already low and breathless.  “You don’t need to worry about that.”

            Aomine is alarmed at how instantaneously hard that makes him.  Unthinking, he slips another finger in, as if testing the waters.  As he watches Kuroko bite his lip and stifle a moan, Aomine wonders if anything running through his mind at the moment could technically be classified as thought.

            “Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says.  “Are you ready?”

            He swallows, deep.  “…Let me get a condom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first completed/posted on tumblr: nov 5, 2012  
> first revised: feb 11, 2013


End file.
